Three's Company
by Fyrerayne
Summary: Ari captures the flock. Hot threesome ensues. Faxari. Which means MaxAriFang threesome. Oh yeah. SLASH. HET. DUBCON.
1. Rapture

**Supergirrl A/N: Hey, people, this is the first chapter of ANimal and Supergirrl's Ari/Max/Fang threesome fic. It should be about four chapters long, and may or may not have a sequel. This will contain some semi non-consensual stuff, along with slash and threesomes later on. If you are easily offended by any of these (Or sex in general), turn back now. Flames will be laughed at, don't waste your time. Reviews are great, as is constructive criticism. I hope this is enjoyable, happy reading!  
ANimal A/N: Yeah, what she said. Uh, this below is all of her amazing work. Up next is mine, the _reason_ its M. Got nuttin else to add.  
Wait four chapters! What the crap! Why didn't I hear about this? Well can we put Iggy in there? Please? Then kill Max? (JOKING! I like Max guys... I'm just kidding!)  
Disclaimer: We don't own Maximum Ride, sadly that honour belongs to the wonderful James Patterson, without whom none of this would exist. Dude you rock.  
**

* * *

Ari smiled as the green numbers of his watch changed to show the time, ten 'o 'clock. It was time. 

He and his Erasers were bringing the Flock back to California, back to the School. However, they had stopped for the night in a small supply house owned by the School. The bird-kids had been given a sleeping drug, and were being kept in the house with the Erasers, all of whom but Ari were sleeping.

Ari had the time, the motive, and the opportunity.

He was going to have some fun.

Walking quickly down the dim hallway, he reached the small, locked room that held the bird-kids. He was the only one with a key, and hurriedly unlocked the door, entering the room.

The three cages were stacked together, with Max's on top. She was leaning against the side of the cage, her eyes shut in a drugged sleep. Her long dirty-blonde hair hung in a curtain around her face, exposing the back of her neck. She had a very nice neck, among other things, Ari decided.

Pulling yet another key from the heavy ring, he unlatched the heavy metal lock on her door, and opened it. After replacing the key, he reached into the dog crate, sliding an arm around Max's shoulders and pulling her closer. He managed to slip his other arm underneath her knees, and after a moment, took a step back, bringing Max with him.

He almost ran back down the hallway to his room, not wanting someone to catch him carrying one of the experiments so gently.

When he reached the small room, he dumped Max on the bed, knowing that she wouldn't wake up until he gave her the antidote.

Ari was lucky to have his own room, but being the leader of the Erasers had its perks. The others had to share rooms, crammed together like sardines in a can. He, on the other hand, had a small but decent bedroom wherever they went. Which  
was now working in his advantage.He pulled open a small bag and rummaged through it for a minute, before coming up with a small syringe, loaded with a light green liquid. The antidote was completely traceless, and if he re-drugged her, there would be no evidence that she had ever been awake. After double-checking to make sure that the door was locked and the key hidden, Ari lifted Max's arm and injected the needle into a vein just below her shoulder.

Ari figured he had about fifteen minutes before she would wake up, and he would put that time to good use. Tossing the syringe to the side, he played with a lock of Max?s hair, liking the way it slipped through his fingers. After a moment of this, he ran his fingers down her cheek and neck, feeling the oddly soft skin shiver slightly. Her mouth was open slightly, and without even thinking about it, Ari leaned forward and pressed his own mouth to hers. Her lips were firm, and when he slid his tongue into the warm mouth, he was shocked by how right this felt. Like this was what he was supposed to be doing, instead of directly disobeying his orders.

Ari realized with a start that he only had a few minutes left, and quickly pulled away. He pulled his own shirt over his head, dumping it on the floor. His undershirt, socks, and shoes were the next to go. He then moved to Max's clothes, tugging her shirt off first. He paused for a moment, wanting to enjoy the sight of the pale, smooth skin, but he couldn't, he didn't have a lot of time.

The simple fabric of the white cotton bra was a bit worn, but the contrast between it and Max's skin was startling. Her wings were pulled tightly into her back, making both the front and the back of the bra strain slightly. Her upper body was lean and muscular, the way a woman's should be, in Ari's opinion. Max was so gorgeous, the epitome of female beauty.

Ari reminded himself firmly that he had no time for fantasies, even though his greatest one was about to be acted out, and quickly removed Max's shoes and socks before sliding her jeans off. Her underwear was a pair of boring white panties that managed to look good on her. They were thin, and Ari could see, very faintly, hints of what lie beneath. A soft moan escaped him as he looked at her long, strong lightly tanned legs. She was very beautiful, there was no denying that. With the moonlight streaming down through the window onto her unconscious body, it made her look like an angel. His angel. The angel that would soon be writhing beneath him, moaning and screaming his name.

The front of his loose sweatpants was uncomfortably tight, and for a moment he considered taking care of himself quickly before Max woke up. Instead, he had a better idea.

Ari lowered himself down on top of Max, placing his hands on either side of her and supporting his own weight. He kissed Max again, this time exploring her mouth with more fervor than before. Almost involuntarily, he began to grind his hips against her, trying to find some kind of relief from the ache. For a few moments, it was bliss, pure bliss.

Then Max woke up.

It took her a split second to realize where she was and what was happening. With an angry yelp, she shoved him off of her, and climbed off the bed, diving for the door. She tried to open it, and shook the knob angrily when it refused to open.Ari watched as she punched the door, trying to smash through it. There was no way she could get out of here, the doors were reinforced and incredibly strong. Still undeterred, she continued to slam herself against it, desperately seeking escape.  
After a few minutes, Ari asked quietly, "Are you done?"

Without looking at him, she replied, "What do you want?"

"You."

"Why am I here? Why did you take off my clothes?"

"You know the answer to both those questions, Maximum."

With a frustrated sigh, she sunk to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around herself. She finally looked at him, the slightest trace of fear in her eyes, "You're going to rape me, aren't you?"

He shook his head, and said softly, "No, I won't."

She gave him an incredulous look and a small snort of laughter. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that crap, Ari? Why else would I be here?"

"Max, I don't want to hurt you."

Max rolled her eyes, and raised both her middle fingers at him simultaneously.

Ari moved across the room quickly, and slapped her hard across the face before she even had time to react. She didn't give him the pleasure of gasping or touching her face, instead choosing to fix him with a hateful glare.

He knelt in front of her and hissed angrily in her face, "I didn't mean that I wouldn't hurt you, if you misbehave."

Max placed her hands on Ari's bare chest and shoved him away from her. "Do your worst, I'm not scared of you."

Ari grabbed her shoulders roughly and pushed her against the door, "Don't test me."

She gave him a bitter, mocking smile, and spat at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Stupid whore!" Ari whispered at Max, not raising his voice for fear of being caught, before he grabbed her, lifting her up easily.

She fought back furiously, pounding him with her fists and scratching at him. Ari dropped her on the bed, falling down on top of her, pinning her down.

Ari kissed Max again, this time filling the kiss with pent-up anger and lust. He slid his tongue into Max's mouth, even though she tried to clamp her lips shut, and began to forcefully rock his hips against her, pressing his hardness against her thigh.  
Max made a soft sound that could have been of pain or maybe- Dare he hope it?- pleasure. His hands quickly moved to the back of the bra, and he clumsily undid the hook, freeing her wings and breasts.

Ari's hands moved quickly to her chest, cupping her breasts, squeezing them and running his fingers over the nipples, pinching them gently. Max gave a small whimper, and arched her back slightly, trying to press closer to him.

Ari froze in shock, wondering if he had imagined the whimper and the way she had moved towards Ari instead of recoiling. He pulled away from her for a second, staring at Max. She was completely limp beneath him, and her hair was spread out across the pillow, forming a halo around her head. Max's eyes were half-lidded with pleasure, and she was panting, sweat covering her chest.

Her breasts were on the smaller side, but were shapely and soft, with pinkish nipples. Absently he stretched out a hand, sliding his fingers over the smooth flesh, before leaning down and flicking his tongue over a nipple, then pulling it into his mouth and sucking it gently. She tasted good, better than he had imagined, and he wanted to savor this for as long as possible. Max made a noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a gasp, and trembled slightly, pushing closer to Ari.

Max was torn between hating herself and loving this, and giving him all she had. This was so good, felt so nice, but she felt like she was betraying her family. Because she was betraying them by being here.

Ari's hand had crept down her stomach and slid down between her legs, feeling that soft spot between her legs. Adding insult to injury was the fact that she could feel herself getting wet, wet for him, for the enemy. She pulled away, pressing herself down into the mattress away from his touch.

Ari frowned when Max shrunk away from his touch, looking away from him. She was trying to forget where she was, who she was with, what she was doing. Well, Ari couldn't let that happen, could he?

His hands moved down beneath her, cupping her ass loosely before squeezing it tightly, making her shiver. She had such a nice body, better than that of the female Erasers. Some had come onto him, and he had been with a few, but none of them could satisfy him, none quite compared to Maximum Ride.

Ari took a hold of Max's left wrist, guiding her hand down between them, bringing it to rest on the front of his sweat pants. She gave a small start at the way the usually-loose fabric was straining, pressing against her hand. It felt big, huge, really, and she knew it would hurt if Ari had his way with her.

After letting the full meaning of what might happen sink in, Ari released her wrist and cupped her face with his hands, stroking her cheek gently. "Max, you can choose how this goes. Passionate, or brutal. Love, or rape. The best thing that ever happened to you, or hell on Earth. Either way, I'm going to have you, you get to decide how we get there."

They were both quiet for a minute, thinking about what would lie ahead. Max's pupils were blown as she answered, "I choose passion."

And so it began.

* * *

**ANimal A/N:**** So... the comment whore I am, I want reviews. No reviews no wonderful Fang/Ari slashyness. (Which I have dubbed FAri..) I'm sure Supergirrl would love them too.**


	2. Lust

**Supergirrl A/N: Well, folks, here's the Mari chapter, the one you've all been waiting for. That's right, twelve pages of Mari goodness for you to read. I'm sorry to regret that this will be the last chapter I write and the last chapter of pure Mari. On another note, that'll be one dollar for the first minute and seventy-five cents for all additional minutes...Kidding, just review!**

**ELemental-ANimal A/N: Ahh, remember when I said the next one would be mine? I was wrong. This was all Supergirrl. The next is mine. Fax and Fari. Hot man lovin and some sissy chick there watching. Please do review. Supergirrl worked her arse off on this. The least you can do is comment.  
Happy reading!**

* * *

Max watched Ari as he sat at the edge of the bed, looking at her unblinkingly, seemingly planning something out in his mind. She leaned back on the headboard, watching his eyes move up and down her body. Max absently gazed at his body, silently admiring his admittedly impressive Eraser body. Ari was incredibly muscular, almost to the point of looking unnatural. A heavy dusting of brown hair covered his chest, tapering down to a narrow trail that continued down under the waistband of his sweats. Scars and knotted tissue marred the lightly tanned skin, chronicling a lifetime of conflict and battle. 

His voice was serious when he broke the silence by saying softly, "Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to morph a little bit, I'll tell you why in a minute. Just don't freak out on me, okay?"

Instantly, warning lights went off in her brain, but Max remained sitting, one arm loosely draped over her knees. Ari squeezed his eyes shut tightly, and his face scrunched up as he attempted to morph.

The bones of his face elongated, stretching out into a muzzle, his lips disappearing into a doggy mouth. His nose became rounded and wet, like a dog's, and fur spread, lightning-fast, covering the muzzle. Max could see his fangs, barely concealed by his flaps of his mouth.

But oddly enough, the morph stopped there. He grew no more fur, his claws did not emerge, no tail developed. Ari's body and the rest of his face was still human, the dark eyes that looked intently at her over the muzzle were still very much that of a person. It actually was a bit amusing, seeing that slightly rough but still human face paired with the muzzle of a wolf. She smiled, and Ari cocked his head, confused. His voice was gravely and slightly deeper when he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Your face."

Ari looked away from her, and said slowly, "I see."

It took her a second to realize what she had unintentionally implied, and sighed, "Ari, I didn't mean it like that, it's just that the muzzle on a human face is kind of funny."

He ignored her. Max groaned, and scooted down to his end of the bed, leaning up against him so her front pressed against his back. Wrapping her arms around his chest, she whispered softly in his ear, "Please, can we keep going?"

He gave a single curt nod, and she moved back to her position at the headboard, idly finger-combing her hair, waiting for him to do something. After a long silence, Ari turned back to her. "You still aren't completely comfortable with this, are you?"

"What makes you think that?"

He gestured towards her chest. Glancing down, Max realized that she had unconsciously combed her hair over her breasts in an unsuccessful attempt to cover herself up. Her hair stopped just shy of them, still leaving them bare to Ari's eyes. She felt the faintest blush creep across her face, because now, for the first time, it was really sinking in that she was three-quarters of the way naked, sitting next to her half-nude enemy.

"You don't have anything to be ashamed of, Max, you're beautiful."

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks."

Ari ignored her sarcastic response, and continued, "Lie down on your back."

She looked at him, curious. "Why?"

"You'll find out in a minute."

Warily, she eased herself back down onto the bed, arranging herself so her head was propped up by pillows, allowing her to see all that was going on in front of her.

Ari crawled across the bed until he sat near her ankles before running his hands down the length of her legs and saying, "You're so tense, Max, just relax, this'll be good for you."

Max very slowly let her muscles loosen, letting the mattress support her completely.

He smiled, "Good, now spread your legs wide."

She gave him an odd look, but obeyed, moving her legs until there was room for Ari between them. He slid forward until he rested squarely between them, then moved his hands to rest on her hips, using his fingers to massage the tense muscle. She sighed with contentment. This was good? Until, of course, Ari ripped her underwear off in one smooth movement.

In a heartbeat, she was upright and staring down at him, bewildered, "Why the hell did you just do that?"

"They have to come off."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I meant why did you rip them? What am I supposed to wear now?"

Ari dropped the useless fabric onto the floor, near the tangled pile of their other clothes, "I've got some underwear for you, you can have those."

She frowned, "Oh?"

After a second, she said in an angry voice, "Wait, why do you have underwear ready? How many girls do you do this to? Am I just another conquest?"

Ari's face fell, "No, I got them just for this." Upon seeing the look of pure disbelief on her face, he continued, "Honestly, I did. Which reminds me…"

He got up from the bed, walked over to the desk, and pulled out what Max quickly realized to be a box of condoms. He returned back to the bed, setting the small box down next to it before lying back down between her legs, the tip of his muzzle only inches away from her wetness. Ari hesitantly extended a finger, and touched her, delighting in the way her flesh quivered. Max was, as he ran his finger up and down the length of the slit, very wet and pleasantly warm.

She arched her back, moving towards the admittedly nice touch. She had

no idea that such pleasure could be derived from this? Ari was enjoying Max's reactions, because he knew that she had, by submitting, given herself up. There would be no struggle from here on out.

After a few minutes of this, Ari stopped, drawing his hand back. Max looked down at him, slightly confused as to why he stopped. He moved his head closer to her, and she watched, fascinated, as his long, doglike tongue snaked out and licked her. Ari grinned when Max moaned, and tried to press her hips closer to him. Ari knew that the slim, agile Eraser tongue could drive Max crazy more than a human's ever could.

She groaned, arching closer to him, feeling the hot tongue lap at her. She balled up bits of the blanket and squeezed them tightly, making small sounds of pleasure. This was amazing!

Ari smiled inwardly, this was going better than he ever could have planned. Max was loving this, and she was more perfect than he had ever imagined. The liquid flowing from her tasted a bit salty, but still pleasant, making it nice to drink up. This was, without a doubt, one of the better things that had ever happened to him.

When Ari's tongue pressed at her opening, seeking entrance, she cringed at the pain from the insistent muscle pressing against her barrier. He pulled away, his tongue still lolling out, his eyes half-shut. There was some concern in his voice when he asked, "Was that too much?"

She nodded.

"What do you want to do now?"

Max shrugged, sitting up and resting her chin on her hand. She watched as the fur on Ari's face retracted into his skin, the muzzle reshaping into a human nose and mouth. The morph back to his human form was far quicker, and seemed less painful. When he finished, he said softly, "Did you like it?"

"It was amazing."

Ari gave her a wolfish grin. "Will you be so kind as to return the favour?"

For a moment, she just stared at him, stunned. Slowly, a tiny smile crept across her face, and she replied, "Why not?"

Ari's expression was that of triumph and anticipation as they switched spots, with him leaning against the headboard and her lying between his legs. Not really knowing what she was doing, Max extended her hand and cupped the growing bulge on the front of his pants. Ari sucked in a breath, and Max, taking this as encouragement, began to play around a little bit, stroking and tugging gently. She was teasing him, using her long fingers and skilful hands to play with him. She slid one of her hands up to the waistband of the pants, and toyed with it, making sure not to pull it down. After a minute of this, Ari choked out, "God, Max, take them off already!"

She hooked her fingers in both his pants and his underwear, and pulled them off together. The sight that met her was a unique, slightly scary one. It made her

wonder if he really wanted to put that in her, and a tremor of pain ran through her even at the thought of it.

Ari was big, around eight inches long, and thick. Curly brown hair surrounded it, contrasting with the light skin. She hesitantly extended a finger, and when she touched it, it jumped and a white drop of liquid fell from the tip.

Max wrapped her entire hand around as much of it as she could hold, sliding her hand up and down the shaft. It was warm and a bit bumpy, but felt nice in her hand. Ari moaned, and placed his hand around hers, making her hold him more tightly. She alternated squeezing her fingers, causing pleasure to ripple through Ari. His entire body was tense as she began to play with his sac with her other hand, feeling him thrust his hips towards her, groaning.

Max found that she was, oddly enough, enjoying this, until Ari grunted, "Put it in your mouth."

She replied angrily, "No, it's too big. It won't fit."

"Well, make it."

She shook her head quite firmly.

Ari sighed. "Just lick it, then."

"I told you already, no."

His grin became cruel, almost like a leer, and he whispered, "I don't have to keep you here, you know. I could just dump you in the Eraser quarters, naked. I'm sure they'd love that, they haven't had a toy to play with in months now. And such a pretty toy, I'm sure they'd enjoy you. Of course, I'd have thought you were more the type who would like just one lover, not dozens taking their turn with you at their discretion. The pain, Max, the brutal pain would be overwhelming, I imagine. They'd tear you to pieces, they'd be so excited to have you. A first time is hard enough, but at the hands of God knows how many Erasers who don't care about you? But if you just did what I asked of you so kindly, you'd be spared that, and this could be a pleasant experience for you. Your choice, Maxie."

She glared at him, her gaze reproachful, "Bastard."

"You know you want this, Max."

Max pulled her hand back and leaned forward so her face was close to it, opening her mouth. She stretched out her tongue and flicked it across the head, catching the tiny drop of liquid on her tongue. She swallowed it, savouring the bitter taste. The scent was odd, but with some getting used to, she could tolerate it.

Ari silenced a groan as he watched Max drink from him. It was amazingly arousing to see, and he wanted more. Max became slightly bolder in her action, tracing her tongue around it in circles, sliding up and down the length. Beads of pre-come were still dripping from the tip, and she tried to swallow several of them. Most of them fell neatly into her mouth, but a few missed, splattering on her cheeks and nose instead.

Ari grinned, liking the slightly startled expression on her face as he wiped the drops off her face onto his fingers, then slid his fingers into her mouth. She looked at him for a moment, confused, but quickly realized what is was he wanted. She sucked on the digits in her mouth, hesitantly at first, but getting into it and sucking with more force.

Oddly enough, Max realized that she didn't really mind this. His fingers did taste a bit odd, but the sensation of having something in her mouth was definitely nice. Ari moaned softly, liking the wetness of her mouth around any part of his body. After a minute of this, though, it wasn't enough. It was time, he decided, for the ultimate reward for both of them.

He pulled his fingers out of Max's mouth, admiring the slight sheen they had from her saliva. She seemed to read his mind, understanding his intentions as he pulled away and bent down to grab the box from the floor. Ari pulled out one of the plastic packages, ripped it open, and rolled it on, wincing at the tightness. When he turned back to Max, she was lying on her back, legs open, very ready for him. There was still a tiny bit of fear in her eyes, but Ari could tell that she had no regrets. Getting himself into the right position, he said, "Okay, this is going to hurt at first, just wait for a minute and it'll get better, I promise."

"Just do it."

Ari obeyed her, moving until her heat was tantalizingly close to him, then so he pressed against her barrier. Max's head fell back, and she gasped through clenched teeth, "Quickly. Do it quickly." Her hands found their way to his shoulders, gripping them tightly, her nails digging into the warm flesh.

He drew back slightly, then slid in quickly in a single harsh movement. Max sucked in a breath, hissing, and her nails pierced the skin of his shoulder blades, making trickles of blood run down his back. Ari's hands came to rest on her hips, pulling her closer as she sat still, trying to get used to the sensations.

Ari liked this, he liked this very much. Max was very warm and tight, tighter than he had ever experienced before. The sweaty body pressed close to his own was well-shaped and smooth, and felt lovely. Max was beautiful, very beautiful, even if she didn't seem to know it. She was breathing heavily, slim shoulders shaking as she tried to cope with what he knew was a different kind of pain.

"Ari?"

Max's voice was soft and more humble than he had ever heard it before. It startled him slightly, and when he looked at her, there was something in his eyes that both scared and excited him. Submission. Max had submitted to him, letting him take control.

Letting him take over.

He had never seen Maximum Ride submit to another person, give herself completely to them, and it caused a thrill of arousal to streak through him.

"Ari, can you please get on with this? I'm okay, the pain's passed." He smiled, suddenly wanting to take this slowly. He lowered his head to her shoulder, opening his mouth and biting down on it. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth, and Max groaned, pushing her hips towards him. Ari pushed back, moving deeper into her. He pulled his head away, and looked down at her, keeping the eye contact as they both moved against each other, making soft sounds of pleasure as they did.

Max's hands moved from his shoulders up to his face, stroking the rough skin and tracing his features, seeming to actually see him for the first time since he became an Eraser. "You could have been handsome."

"What?" Max's statement, delivered in a toneless voice, struck him as odd, considering the time and place.

"If the School had left you alone, let you grow up normally, you could have been good-looking. Your eyes are big and pretty, you had good features before they got stretched out to fit the adult face, you've got a good body, and your hair-" Her left hand slid through his hair slowly, making him shiver. "Feels lovely and is a good colour. Nice and curly, too."

"Thanks." He knew it was a stupid answer, but what else could he say? She had completely caught him off-guard with that question, and he wasn't at his most eloquent right now, having Max's warm body wrapped around his.

For a moment, it was peaceful and quiet, just the two of them rocking against each other, not being forceful or rough. Then Max whispered, "I'm not a flower, you can be rough. No, I want you to be rough. Be an Eraser, use me the way you use other girls, you can't break me."

Ari grinned. "With pleasure."

His thrusts became faster, harder, more brutal. Ari grabbed her hands with one of his, lifting them and setting them above her head, pinning her wrists to the pillow hard enough that she couldn't struggle, but not enough to hurt her. His mouth roamed across her shoulders and neck, biting and nipping at her skin. Ari's other hand moved down between them, finding the bundle of nerves between her legs and tweaking it. Her head fell back, and Max moaned, arching towards him. One of her legs managed to slide out from beneath him, and she hooked it around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

It was sheer luck that Ari's mouth clamped down on her pulse as his fingers brushed the sensitive pebble of flesh and he pressed against a spot deep inside her that he discovered to be her G-spot.

It was fast, unexpected, and the most powerful thing Max had ever experienced. Her entire body bucked and twisted, squirming and writhing with pleasure. She yanked her wrists out from under his and she could feel her inner walls tightening and contracting, bringing on Ari's orgasm a second after her own. She pressed her mouth to his chest, opened it, and bit down on him, hard, enjoying the way he shuddered with pleasure.

He screamed, completely giving up all attempts at remaining quiet, and for a minute, she worried that the condom wouldn't hold. Ari's vision seemed to explode, with bright lights flashing before his eyes and amazing sensations racing through him. The spasms that resulted wracked his body, making him push harder into Max for the last few moments of his climax.

As the two lie there, entangled in each other's limbs, still breathing heavily, Ari looked at her. Her head lolled to the side and her eyes were closed, bits of hair clinging to her sweaty forehead. Ari brushed them away, and her eyelids fluttered as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Ari?" She asked, her voice weak.

"Hmmm?" He had dropped his head to her shoulder, nuzzling it.

"Do I smell like you?"

He paused for a moment, inhaling the air around her. "You reek of me, but I don't think anyone could smell it unless they were as close to you as I am right now, except maybe an Eraser, and they aren't bright enough to put the pieces together. No one will know, I promise."

"Okay."

They were quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the post-orgasmic high. Then she said, "If we have to fight again, would you kill me?"

He looked at her, dark eyes sincere and conveying that he spoke the truth. "No, Max, I wouldn't."

She smiled. "Good." With that, she closed her eyes, and Ari felt her relax in his arms as she fell asleep.

Once Ari was certain that she was in Xanadu, he whispered, "I love you too much to do that."


	3. Fantasy

**A/N: Shew, finally it's finished! Alright guys, so I must thank Supergirrl for her additions and editing and all around uber kewlness through out this chapter. There were parts that she wrote... so its still not entirely mine, but mostly.  
WARNINGS: Slash, het, oral, lemony (or maybe its limey?) blood kink, language. Don't like it, why the hell are you still here?!  
DISCLAIMER: We no own... (god don't I wish though...)**

* * *

Max sighed deeply in her sleep, and rolled closer to Ari, pressing her face against his chest. Ari wrapped an arm around her, liking the feeling of her warmth snuggled up against him. He lovingly toyed with several strands of her hair, inhaling the light breezy scent that hung around her. Ari knew if anyone entered the room just then they would've recognized the overpowering scent of semen and sweat. The smell of sex.

Max had lovely skin, smooth and pale, blemished by numerous scars. Ari noticed several fresh marks around her neck and shoulders; his bites had been harder than he'd thought. There would be bruises, definitely and maybe a few of the deeper ones would scar. He felt slightly guilty about marring that perfect body even further. But his guilt washed away by a sudden fantasy.

Max's pale skin sliding along Fang's own darkness, a white body pressing against one that was golden-tan, wrapping around each other, performing an unholy dance. What a beautiful mental image that was. Ari had visualized the two together before and it was always an arousing thought, the two polar opposites uniting.

A realization swept over him, and a grin appeared on Ari's face. He could have this fantasy acted out, right here, right now. Why not, he already had tamed the fiercer of the two and they still had four hours until the other Erasers would wake. He could grab Fang, do what he wanted with the two of them, then put them back. No one would ever find out.

Ari looked down at the sleeping Max and kissed the top of her head gently before disentangling himself from her. He then climbed out of the bed and pulled his discarded sweatpants on as he made his way out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Ari moved quickly down the hallway, not wanting to attract attention. For the second time that night he threw open the door and pulled out the key ring to unlock Fang's cage. With none of the gentleness he'd shown Max, Ari grabbed the unconscious Fang by the back of the collar, pulled him out and dragged him back to his room, relocking the door on his way out.

Ari glanced back over at Max, making sure she was still asleep, before turning back to the still-unconscious Fang. The boy's black hair fell into his face, obscuring his closed brown eyes. The darkness of his skin along with his black clothes made him look like a shadow. Which was, in a strange way, attractive. He could see what Max saw in Fang, anyway.

Ari plunged the needle into Fang's arm, emptying the syringe's contents into his blood stream. Not wanting to wait the fifteen minutes required for the drug to take effect, Ari risked damaging the boy by emptying two more phials full into the already drugged mutant. After a moment of intense stillness Fang finally woke with a shudder.

When Fang came-to he was on the floor with Ari standing over him, revolver to his head. "If you try to escape, I'll shoot you," Ari bluntly said, cocking the gun to prove his point.

Out of the corner of his eye, Fang could see Max tangled in bed sheets, a bare leg dangling over the edge of the bed. He looked back at Ari, realizing the Eraser was only clad in sweatpants, his eyes filled with lust.

Ari knelt down in front of Fang, obscuring his view of Max. Ari's hairy hand grabbed Fang's chin, making him look into the Eraser's brown eyes. "Listen up, if you do what I say, when I say it, nothing bad will happen to you or to Max. You'll both leave here just fine, so will that loudmouth, Nudge. But," Ari paused and grinned evilly, chuckling lightly, "if you don't do what I say, I _will_ kill you and Nudge. You're both expendable."

"What do you want, Ari?" Fang growled, he hated being trapped, but he hated Ari even more.

Ari leered at Fang, "I want you to fuck Max. Right here. Right now. With me watching."

Fang gave Ari a glare of his own and shook his head, consequences be damned, "No. I won't. I _can't_."

"What! Why the hell not!?" Ari practically squawked, pressing the cold metal to Fang's head.

Fang's took on a slight pink tint and he looked to the floor, "I don't want to hurt her."

Ari gave a contemptuous laugh, then said, "You mean you can't take her virginity. Don't worry, that's been taken care of."

Fang stiffened, more angered than before. "You raped her!?" he demanded, ready to kill.

Ari smiled manically, loving the torture he was putting the smaller boy through. "No, I took her. Gave her what every girl wants. Fang, you should've been there. How she moaned and squirmed, tasted her sweet flesh, feeling the perfect warmth," Ari replied coyly, running a finger down Fang's cheek none too gently. "Oh, I forgot. You can't, because you don't want to hurt her. Because, God knows, she's never been hurt before in her life. Since, you know, pain is a completely foreign concept to her." With that he slapped Fang hard across the face, leaving claw marks.

But Fang didn't rise, didn't show any emotion, didn't show Ari how much he hurt him. There was no way he would give that prick the satisfaction. "I won't. I won't do it. I won't hurt her."

Ari rolled his eyes, the kid was like a broken record. " You wouldn't be hurting her. You'd be giving her the best experience of her goddamned life," Ari once again laughed softly, demonically. "Well, second best, I got here first."

"No." Fang vaguely wondered how much that cost him when Ari suddenly dropped his gun.

"Fine then," Ari said and stood up, moving from Fang.

Fang couldn't help but be a bit skeptical as Ari moved away from him and toward Max. He nearly lost his cool when the Eraser stripped, not seeming to care that Fang was right there, and grabbed Max, shoving her into the wall. Max woke instantly when Ari, rather roughly, shoved into her.

Fang's eyes went wide when Max wrapped her legs around Ari's waist, straddling him as Ari easily held her up. He began to fuck her into the wall, hard. Fang felt himself become hard watching this admittedly erotic display, with Max thrusting back to meet Ari, fingers tangled in his hair, nipping his ear, sucking his neck. Ari's hands were everywhere on Max, tracing her breasts and pinching at her nipples, making her moan. Fang couldn't help but wish that was him as he watched Max's gorgeous body engulf Ari's length over and over. He wished it was his chest she was stroking, his mouth her tongue was in.

Suddenly Ari became more vicious, pushing into her harder, making Max whimper slightly. He bit down into her shoulder, hard, making blood roll down her chest. Like an alcoholic to whiskey he greedily drank Max's blood. After he'd had his fill, Ari captured her mouth in another kiss, this one fierce and angry. He pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and bit hard enough to elicit a small whimper of pain. Max tried to pull away but Ari just kept slamming harder, making the blood trickle down her legs as well.

Ari broke the kiss to look back at Fang, who was watching in sick fascination with a major hard-on. "See, Fang, either you 'hurt' her by being gentle, or I rip her in two. What's it gonna be?" Ari challenged, his thrusts becoming harder and faster.

Fang watched shell-shocked as tears slowly slid down Max's cheeks from beneath clamped eyelids, her jaw was clenched as not to scream out. Fang knew he had to do something about Ari's "fun".

Ari laughed and bit Max's neck, that was too much for the poor girl and she let out a yelp of pain. That was all the more persuasion Fang needed. "Fine, I'll do it, Ari. Just please, leave her alone."

Ari smirked and slowed his pace, regretting being so rough with Max. He turned and dropped her onto the bed none too gently. Fang just stood there dumbstruck, the realization of the situation just hit him.

Ari seemed impatient with Fang and growled, "Well? Fuck her already!" With that he backhanded Fang once again to get him in gear.

Poor Fang had no idea where to start. 'God, I'm really doing this?' he thought in half shock. Max leaned up and pulled Fang into a heart-melting kiss. Without further ado Fang carefully slid into Max. She arched up, forcing him deeper into her, the entire time not breaking the kiss.

Ari was enthralled by the scene, his sick and twisted fantasy, unraveling before him. Those two perfect bodies becoming one, over and over. Fang's ragged breathing and Max's moans. Seeing Max's face screw up with pleasure was almost as enjoyable as being the one making her face screw up, and it made Ari wish he had time to take her again solo before dawn.

And that ass. Fang had the most perfect, the most fuckable ass. Ari's already diamond hard cock got, if possible, even harder at just the thought of that tight ass wrapped around his dick, as Fang moved into Max. While Erasers were, in general, bi, Ari preferred females and had only been with males a few times; and all of those he'd been bottom.

Fang was oblivious to the Eraser watching them as he continued to slam into the winged-girl, all the wile Ari getting closer to the bed. Though Ari didn't make his move now, no, he'd allow Fang the pleasure of taking Max alone for his first time. But that didn't mean that after Fang came he couldn't have a little fun with the bird boy, solo.

"Max," Ari purred her name, expecting her to turn and look at him. But when she only continued kissing Fang, he growled.

"Fang!" Trying to get Fang's attention proved as futile as his attempt to get Max's, he ignored Ari, which turned out to be a mistake.

Striding forward, Ari grabbed the back of Fang's head and yanked it backwards, pulling him away from Max. They looked at him, stunned, but before either could really react, Ari bend in low and kissed Max passionately running his tongue along her teeth and twining it with hers. After a moment, he broke the kiss, pausing to lick Max's taste into his mouth before his did the same to Fang. When he pulled back, he gave them a dangerous, feral grin and said in a low voice, "Don't either of you forget who you belong to. Go ahead, Fang, take her, but remember, I'm here and you're _both mine_."

Both Max and Fang seemed a bit more nervous now, but needed no more encouragement to begin again, kissing each other once more, though consciously aware of the hand that touched both of them now. Max moaned into Fang's mouth, almost brining him to the edge. He slowed his pace so he could try to regain at least a small amount of control. But Max didn't seem to care how quickly it was over, she arched up against Fang, slid her hands down the edge of feathers that were uniform with his smooth back, teasing the appendages until Fang was once more slamming into her with no regard.

Fang let his wings out slightly, and Max kneaded and prodded at the sensitive flesh where feathers met skin. That's when Fang lost control, with one final thrust and a moan, he came with Max's name on his lips. Hearing her gorgeous flock-mate practically screaming her name, feeling him spill his seed in her, Max too climaxed.

Ari watched the display with barely contained lust. Watching those two perfect bodies moving as one was his fantasy fulfilled, and like and fantasy the dreamer wanted to be apart of it. Ari finally allowed himself to sit down on the bed, getting closer to the two exhausted, sweaty, sticky forms lying there.

Once Fang withdrew from Max, Ari bent in and kissed her more gently than before, happy to have her near. True, he was attracted to Fang, but was in love with Max. Fang was something to be used, Max was the center of his universe and the only female he'd ever be able to even think of touching.

Fang rolled off of Max and was laying there enjoying the after effects of a good fuck, when Ari broke away from Max and moved over to him. This time though he wasn't looking at Fang with hatred or malice, no, it was something much more frightening that lay behind those eyes; lust. But somehow Fang couldn't find the strength to say anything against the huge eraser as Ari slid a large, furry hand behind Fang's head and tilted his face up to kiss him.

For a monstrosity that wanted him dead, Ari was quite a passionate lover. He was gentle and minded Fang's smaller form with care. And, when their lips met, Ari went slowly allowing Fang to get used to the idea. Fang's eyes widened when Ari practically lifted him bodily from the bed and kissed him as if he'd been dreaming of this for ages. Slowly though, Fang let his eyes close and allowed himself to kiss Ari back. But when Ari was still acting unsure, Fang got slightly agitated, he stepped things up to the next level.

Forcefully he pushed his tongue pass Ari's lips, sweeping it across Ari's own before retreating back into his own mouth. Ari, taking this as a sign that it was ok to move as quickly as he wished, pulled Fang closer and snaked his tongue into Fang's mouth, tasting what was unique to the beautiful winged boy. When Ari pulled back slightly to breathe, Fang nipped his bottom lip, just hard enough to draw blood, and Ari couldn't stop the moan from slipping.

Fang was surprisingly turned on by the metallic tang of blood that he'd accidentally drawn from the Eraser, and the moan that seemingly vibrated throughout his body didn't hurt either. He felt his limp cock jump back to attention at the noise and immediately tried to get some beautiful friction. Ari was further aroused by Fang squirming and thrusting against him, the winged boy's hard-on creating a blessed friction against his own erection. Fuck if it wasn't one of the goddamned hottest things he'd ever experienced, hell it was almost as hot as, if not hotter, than Max moaning and squirming on him. Though, the only down was Fang had no breasts, something Ari was very much into.

He ran a hand across the feathers that were ruffled from Fang's earlier romp with Max and subconsciously took note of exactly where the smaller boy was most sensitive. Unnoticed by both of them, Max had scooted nearer, watching them with a smile on her face. This was hot, and she didn't plan on missing a second of it. Max slid a hand down, slowly fingering around her opening, imagining that she was curled between them. She let a finger slide in, she was slightly sore from when Ari was trying to get Fang to fuck her, but she'd live.

Fang gasped, then groaned as Ari started teasing the bare skin around where his wings slid into/sat on his back. He arched into the touch and let his wings out a little as he forced Ari on to his back, so Fang was straddling the Eraser much as Max had earlier. They were now near enough to Max that she could touch them. She ran her fingers that weren't occupied over Ari's chest, finding a reddish nipple and leaning down so she could flick her tongue over it before sucking gently.

Ari moaned when Fang nipped his other, then kissed and sucked a trail up toward his neck. Ari growled his pleasure and grabbed the back of Fang's head, tilting it so he could bite where neck met shoulder, drawing blood. Ari slowly licked the hot, metallic liquid from the boy's flesh, soothing the slight burn that teeth caused. Realizing that they were about to get started Max leaned back with one final nip to Ari's abused appendage and prepared to enjoy the show, never once slowing her ministrations.

Fang bent down and teased the nipple that Max had left, rolling the pebble between his teeth until the Eraser was panting. "Stop fucking teasing already!" Ari growled, pushing Fang downward toward his too long neglected member. Fang obeyed, grinning up evilly at the Eraser beneath him.

Max watched from the other end of the bed as Fang started teasing Ari in new ways. "Oh my God," she practically sighed as Fang flicked Ari's slit with just the tip of his tongue, licking off the pre-cum gathered there.

With deliberate slowness Fang took in the head of Ari's cock, then backed off, licking and kissing the shaft. Ari let out a noise that was a mix between a moan and a growl. Fang continued drawing patterns over the throbbing member, evilly. He took in a bit more sucking and dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin as he backed off again. Fang wrapped a hand around his own erect shaft stroking with a slow, languid rhythm that he applied to sucking off the Eraser.

Fang continued this until Ari was nothing more than a puddle of fur, clinging to the back of Fang's head, trying desperately to fuck Fang's mouth. When Ari let a groan of frustration, Fang finally took pity on him. With one swift move, Fang had taken Ari's full length right to the hilt. Fang hummed as he cupped Ari's balls and squeeze firmly, not hard enough to hurt, but enough that Ari was thrusting up into Fang's mouth, and Fang's fist was working overtime.

Fang pulled back slowly, teeth grazing the velvety soft flesh of the organ, tongue tracing over the thick vein along the bottom. Ari all but yelled Fang's name as he came in Fang's mouth. Fang, not caring, swallowed all of the Eraser's seed, letting nothing escape. He continued to tease the winged Eraser until Ari was whimpering at the attention to his over-sensitive cock.

With one last flick of his tongue, Fang came back up to nip at Ari's throat. Max, forgotten at the display of boy sheckin, fingering herself with a new gusto, decided to speak up. "For Christ's sake, somebody fuck someone already!"

Fang didn't stop nipping and sucking the Eraser's neck but did spare Max a glance. She was lying, sprawled on the other side of the bed, two fingers slip-sliding at varying speeds in and out of herself, watching with eyes half glazed and full of lust. Fang thought it was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen in his life. They both whimpered when she slid her hand up and rubbed her clit rather roughly. Ari knocked Fang's hand away from his cock and wrapped his own fist around Fang's erection, stroking him in rhythm to Max's moans.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ari cold see Max fucking herself and squirming deliriously, making Ari wish that she was nearer so he could touch her, help her along, but the other mutant shuddering on top of him was taking up all his attention. Soon, though he could touch her again…

Between watching Max and hearing her moaning like a two cent whore, and Ari's fist stroking and twisting his cock, Fang came, again with a hoarse cry, shooting a rope of cum across Ari's chest and hand. He slumped forward onto Ari's sticky chest riding the aftershocks of one of the best orgasms of his life. Ari tilted Fang's face up and kissed him roughly, not unlike before when he claimed that Fang belonged to him. Fang felt his spent cock twitch a little, that was when Ari began teasing his wings, tracing his nipples with a clawed hand. Jesus if he came again, he'd die. He just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, up next is the pas de resistance. So review the hawtness, please guys... -puppy eyes-**


	4. Parting Gift

**A/N:**** Here it is you vultures. It is finally fucking finished. That is it for me. No sequel. No epilogue no nothing. This was the most tedious motherfraggin thing I've ever written. You'd think writing smut would be hot? It's not. It's annoying, repetitive, and totally not smexy in the slightest. (And I just started back to school today.) Now read it and leave me the hell alone!  
Mucho mondo grande gracias to Supergirrl for the beta/writing/utter awesomeness she's shown me through my two (was that all?) chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. So not mine. **

* * *

Max watched in fascination as Ari lifted his sticky hand to his mouth and licked it clean. She was a bit jealous that Ari got to taste Fang before she did, so she edged closer to him and slowly ran her tongue over his chest, licking off the drying sticky-white spatter that was still there.

Ari moaned at the contact of Max's hot tongue over his semen stained skin. And, oh shit, Fang was sucking on the same spot as before. He'd undoubtedly have a huge hickey there, but to be quite honest he couldn't care less at the moment.

Just as Ari's mind had fogged over with the pleasure of two hot, wet tongues on his flesh, Fang let out a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a moan and pinned Max down on the bed next to Ari. Said Eraser could only lay there in shock for a moment as he watched the two winged figures go at it once more. Well, as Fang went at it, Max was lying there enjoying Fang's tongue doing all sorts of naughty things.

Ari watched for a minute, silent. Fang was, Ari realized, totally inexperienced in the department of going down on someone, and was lucky that he hadn't had a chance to show Max how it was done properly first. He scooted forward preparing to pull Fang away and give Max what she deserved, not the work of an amateur.

Unfortunately --or fortunately, it depended on your point of view- he never made it. That was because one of Max's hands released Fang's hair and shot out, grabbing him in a very sensitive place, pulling Ari near her.

Her voice was ragged with lust as she said, "Lay down, Ari, it's my turn."

He almost didn't obey, but she gave a harsh tug and he collapsed, her head resting between his legs. Almost instantly, her tongue snaked out, lapping at his sac, lavishing attention on both of them, neglecting neither. After a moment of that, she pulled his entire length into her mouth, gagging for a second but quickly getting accustomed to it, using tongue and teeth to drive Ari mad.

Ari's hands had moved to stroke her hair and he gasped, "I thought … it was … too big."

She murmured around the length in her mouth, "If Fang can do it, so … Can … I." The vibrations from her muffled words made him moan, and for a moment he nearly lost control.

Instead, he pulled away from Max, hearing her grunt of annoyance that melted into a moan at Fang's clumsy minstrations. Ari sat back up, grabbed the back of Fang's head, and jerked him away from Max.

Shoving Fang aside, he took his place between Max's legs, and whispered to Fang, Ari's lips brushing over his flesh, "Watch and see how it's done, newbie." Before giving Fang a nip on the ear lobe and going to work on Max. Both Max and Fang tensed slightly as Ari's muzzle grew again, his long Eraser tongue hanging out of his jaws as he lowered himself to Max's abdomen.

Fang let a small whimper at the rough treatment his sensitive lobe was given and scooted away from Ari towards the head of the bed. Max groaned as Ari slowly kissed and nipped across the bottom of her taught stomach and down the inside of her thighs before finally snaking his tongue out and caressing her delicate skin. Fang was content to watch for a while but Max wasn't having that. She pulled him down not at all unlike she had Ari earlier and promptly went to work on his woefully neglected member.

Caught off guard Fang couldn't contain the soft moan that crept up his throat when Max swallowed him in one swift move. 'Fuck, where did she learn to do that?' He thought as the wave of pleasure hit him. But did it really matter? Every time she vocalized her pleasure, Fang nearly lost control.

Suddenly, without any warning at all, Max pulled away from him and said, "You know what I'd love? If you fucked Ari, right now, with him bent over with his ass up in the air like that."

Fang's jaw dropped. Not just from the idea, but the way Max had said it, all slutty and well, it was kinda hot. He looked down at Ari to see his reaction, curious as to what the Eraser would think of what Max said.

It took Ari a minute to pull away from Max, and when he did, a streamer of fluid hung from his lip. He licked it away quickly before saying, "He doesn't have the balls, Maxie, I'm sorry to tell you." Ari sneered at him before going down on Max again.

Fang's eyebrow shot up. 'Yeah? Well fuck you, Ari.' he thought as his eyes fell on the nightstand. Certainly there was something useful in there. Max watched as Fang stretched and pulled open the drawer, digging around for a moment until his fist closed around a bottle of something. Grinning, he straightened up and popped open the cap of the lube.

'Is he serious? I think he is,' Ari thought rather shocked as Fang squirted a healthy amount onto his hand and worked it across a few fingers. Just as Fang closed in on Ari, Max let out a ragged moan as she climaxed. Ari took the opportunity to pin down Fang and force those slick fingers up his own ass.

Fang gasped and fought against Ari's rough treatment, finally breaking free. Ari smirked, "Oh no, you don't get off that easy. I think you need to learn a lesson." Ari held a very aroused Fang down with one hand as he reached for the lube that was dropped by the smaller boy.

Ari switched his hand with his knee as he squeezed a palm full of the goop out and went about slicking his erect cock. Fang's eyes widened, surely Ari didn't think that _that_ would fit in him. Ari quickly slid a finger in Fang's still tight opening, crooking it to hit that little bundle of nerves. Fang gasped as the pleasure hit him. Ari continued, a second then third finger entering that hot tight little hole until Fang was moaning for Ari to; "Hurry up and do it already!"

Max smiled as she sat up again, getting ready to watch her boys go at it. With them, she was getting whatever she wanted, they were practically wrapped around her finger. They were willing to have gay sex for her, because she said that she would enjoy it if they did.

Such was the power of the blowjob.

Ari obliged him, replacing his fingers with something much bigger. Max sucked In a breath as Fang's back arched, the bed creaking slightly. Fang gritted his teeth at the burning pain that immediately followed. "Relax, it's worse if you don't," Ari muttered in his ear, surprisingly caring, before nipping, sucking and licking Fang's ear as a distraction, which he gladly latched on to.

Ari sank mind numbingly slow into Fang, giving him a chance to adjust to the Eraser's size. Fang bit into his lip, hard enough to draw blood, to keep from crying out. How could Max stand this, the Eraser was huge! God, Fang was just so fucking _tight_, and only took second place to Max. It took all of Ari's control to not just fuck Fang raw and bloody right then.

"Move, just move!" Fang gasped at Ari, he vaguely wondered how much more it could hurt. He just wanted it over with.

"You sure?" Concern, that was the only way to describe how Ari sounded when he asked.

Fang didn't answer he just moved against the Eraser. Ari couldn't bite back the moan that bubbled out of his throat. Well, if he wanted it that way …

Ari thrust into Fang with disregard for the smaller boy's comfort, though he did angle his hips so he would hit Fang's prostate with every thrust. Fang's eyes had fluttered shut, but Ari and Max locked eyes, Max staring at him intently with a smile on her face. Slowly Fang's pain melted into pleasure and instead of whining and whimpering from pain under the Eraser, he was writhing and moaning for more.

Ari fisted Fang's cock, pumping him in rhythm to Ari's thrusts. Fang felt his climax building with every stroke. Ari twisted his wrist as he jerked Fang off, his thumb teasing the head and that was it for Fang. Fang arched up off of the bed, his muscles clenching around Ari's dick, nails digging into the sensitive scar tissue where the Eraser's wings were surgically graphed on. Screaming Ari's name. Ari continued to milk Fang until his own orgasm over took him and he bit into the dark boy's shoulder to keep from crying out Fang's name.

Max was watching giggling like a crazed fan girl, it was just too good. Seeing beautiful, powerful, strong Fang being over powered and butt-fucked by his worst enemy, the fact that he actually started _begging_ for it, it was one of the most erotic things she'd ever witnessed. Why hadn't she thought if this before?

Max scooted closer to them and kissed them each in turn. "You have no idea how fucking _hot_ you two are together, do you?" She told the sticky, panting males lying there looking up at her. All of that just because she had wanted it. Ari slid out of Fang, meriting a gasp from all three of them before Ari let himself flop down onto the bed, burying his face into Max's chest and sighing happily.

"I can't believe you got off on that!" Fang growled indignantly. Yeah, he'd done it for her … but still, it was just plain _weird_.

Max ignored him and glared at Ari as if daring him to say a word about it. "You guys do know you have to go back right?" Ari managed after he'd come down from his high and pulled away from Max.

Fang laughed. "Worse than a one night stand. Don't worry, we won't say anything to your Eraser sluts if that's what you mean."

But Max saw what Ari was getting at. She smiled sadly at him, "Get it over with."

When Max looked him in the eye it broke his heart. All Ari could do was nod at her, as he slid off the bed.

"What? Max, I don't get it what the-" Fang stopped mid sentence, finally understanding. "Oh."

Fang wordlessly stood and gathered his and Max's clothes before dressing and sitting on the edge of the bed, not saying anything else about it. He didn't even acknowledging that Ari was in the room.

Somehow Fang's "oh" made Ari really think about what he was doing, what he had done. He'd captured the girl he was in love with and two of her family, fucked her, forced the boy she loved to have sex with her, then fucked him. He was seriously fucked up.

Fang glared at Ari when Ari pulled a phial and two syringes out of his discarded jeans. "Doesn't surprise me. You goddamned Erasers are all the same," Fang spat at Ari, he felt so foolish for having the naïve thought that maybe, _maybe_ Ari wasn't going to be utterly horrible to them, at least for a night. But really, who was ever good to them?

"Pity, I only have enough for one dose. Well, I guess you guys'll just have to be semi conscious then, huh? Let's just hope you don't find a way to escape when it wears off while the other Erasers are trying to move you," Ari said, drawing equal amounts of liquid into the two syringes.

Fang gave Ari a skeptical look, but kept his mouth shut. He didn't even fight when Ari smashed their mouths together in a final kiss before injecting the sedative into his arm. The sharp pain that followed the needle went unnoticed, really after having someone's dick up your ass tearing you in two, a needle was relatively painless.

Ari prepared to grab the needle for Max, but she caught his arm, and said softly, "We have time."He seemed to understand what she meant without any further explanation, and laid them both back down on the bed gently, moving into Max smoothly.

This time was unlike their past romp, soft and slow, taking their time to enjoy every last moment of it. It only took a few minutes before Max let go, and Ari, who had been resting his face on her shoulder, gasped her name and came. She rolled out from underneath him, and lie there next to the almost-unconscious Fang with a blank expression on her face.

Max watched numbly as Ari lay the empty syringe on the nightstand and picked up the half full one. "One question." Max said quickly as Ari turned toward her. Fang was fighting to stay awake beside her and loosing horribly.

"Anything," Ari breathed.

"We will remember this right? That stuff won't take away anything?" Max sounded desperate, as if loosing the memory of tonight would be horrible. Maybe she wouldn't hate him after all…

"No, you'll remember. But now you have to do this, Max. I'm sorry." And to Max he did sound sorry. He sounded like this was killing him. Max moved forward and gave him a chaste kiss before holding out her arm to him. He stuck the needle in, and pushed the clear fluid into her vein.

"I love you." His words came out fast, as if he were afraid he wouldn't have time to get them out.

"I know." She didn't even try to fight like Fang had. She just let herself slip under.

Ari watched them for a few minutes making sure they were really out before gently picking up Fang and carrying him back to his cage. He took care placing him in the dog crate. Making sure he wouldn't catch his skin clothes or hair in the door when it was closed. Ari locked the cage back and returned for Max, somehow managing to be even more careful with her. When both of them were locked back up he paused to check on Nudge, but caught himself.

'Why the hell should I care? They're free. They'll get out, I'm fucking stuck here. Lucky bastards.' With that Ari left the room, solidly closing and locking the door behind him before returning to his room.

It was much colder than it had been just minutes before, the bed was semen stained and sticky. The sheets and blanket were hanging off the bed haphazard, and the lampshade was almost knocked off. Ari went about straightening everything up, and tripped over the lube that he'd thrown down. There was no way he could've even thought of sleep that night.

But when he did manage to relax enough to lay down and shut his eyes, his last thought was 'I think we should try that again some time …'

* * *

**A/N:**** I apologize for being bitchy. You guys kept me going (and Supergirrl's constant gentle persuasion ::coughnaggingcough::) Thanks for the read, but I was totally serious about this being the end. That's it. No more, so don't ask. So review and tell me how badly it sucks, flame me, send me another creepy review to go with the one I deleted, whatever. Feedback makes me happy (in the pants XD)**


End file.
